parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Duchess and the O'Malley (Duchess Style)
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of "Lady and the Tramp". Cast: *Puppy Lady - Cat Sofia (Sofia the First;When You Wish Upon a Well) *Adult Lady - Duchess (The Aristocats) *The Tramp - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Jock - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Trusty - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jim Dear and Darling - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask and Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Junior - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Aunt Sarah - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Si & Am - The Siamese Cat Gang (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: To the Rescue) *Tony & Joe - Pacha & Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Beaver - Dale (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Toughy - Francis (Felidae) *Dacshie - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Boris - Bluebeard (Felidae) *Pedro - Persinikitty/Sir Roland (Garfield: The Movie) *The English Bulldog - Garfied (Garfield: The Movie) *Peg - Bagi (Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature) *Scamp - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Annette, Danielle, and Collete - Treasure, Dreamy, (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) and Diana (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Birds in the Yard - Darzee and his wife (Rikki-Tikki-Tavi) *The Rat - Nag/Nagaina (Rikki-Tikki-Tavi) *Paper Boy - Young Hercules (Hercules; 1997) *Caterpillar - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Puppy in the Window - Boots (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Gorilla My Dreams) *Dog Catcher - Norman (Disney's Marsupilami) *Pigeons - Joey, Vinnie, and Bobby (Bolt) *Men and Women at the Baby Shower - Various Woman (Sailor Moon; 1992), Prince Derek, and Bromley (The Swan Princess; 1994) *The Doctor - Black Jack (Osamu Tezuka) *The Canary - Midge (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Pie in the Sky) *Pet Fish - Luna (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Robocat) *The Pet Shop Man - Emmett Brown (Back to the Future: The Animated Series) *Dogs chasing Lady - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) *Policeman - Aldrin Klordane (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers; To the Rescue) *Professor - Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess; 1994) *Lions - Simba's twin sisters (Simba the King Lion) *Elephants - Elephants (Simba the King Lion) *Giraffes - Geraldine and her mother (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) *Apes - Bandar-Log (Simba the King Lion) *Al the Alligator - Crocodile (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Kiwi's Big Adventure) *Hyena - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Chickens - Chickens (Silly Symphonies: Farmyard Symphony) *Other Dogs at The Dog Pound - Cats and Dogs (Garfield: The Movie) *Bill - Animal Control Officer (Garfield: The Movie) Cast Gallery: Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess as Adult Lady Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Tramp Sylvester in Bugs Bunny.jpg|Sylvester as Jock Tom in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Tom as Trusty Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask as Jim Dear Sailor Moon in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon as Darling Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas.jpg|Bubbles as Junior aunt-pristine-figg-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-0.34.jpg|Aunt Figg as Aunt Sarah The Siamese Cat Gang 1.jpg|The Siamese Cat Gang 1 as Si The Siamese Cat Gang 2.jpg|The Siamese Cat Gang 2 as Am Pacha in The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|Pacha as Tony Kuzco in Kronk's New Groove.jpg|Kuzco as Joe Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers-0.jpg|Dale as The Beaver francis-felidae-4.19.jpg|Francis as Toughy Danny cats don't dance.jpg|Danny as Dacshie blaubart-felidae-2.29.jpg|Bluebeard as Boris persnikitty-garfield-the-movie-0.49.jpg|Persinikitty/Sir Roland as Pedro garfield-garfield-the-movie-73.5.jpg|Garfield as The English Bulldog Bagi.jpg|Bagi as Peg Oliver in Oliver and Company.jpg|Oliver as Scamp Treasure-disney-princess-palace-pets-7.3.jpg|Treasure as Annette Beauty-disney-princess-palace-pets-4.8.jpg|Dreamy as Danielle Diana TV Series.jpg|Diana as Collete nagaina-the-cobra-wife-of-nag-rikki-tikki-tavi-96.5.jpg|Nag/Nagaina as The Rat norman-marsupilami-84.3.jpg|Norman as Dog Catcher Category:Duchess Productions Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs